Problem: $ \dfrac{3}{2} + 2 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{2} = 1.5$ Now we have: $ 1.5 + 2 = {?} $ $ 1.5 + 2 = 3.5 $